About a Girl
by ubersnazzy
Summary: oneshoty strange Massington Read and Review please


**So, this little oneshoty was inspired while going through old AIM convos. Some of you or one of you can figure this one out. For the rest of you, enjoy**

**Disclaimedd**

**Title/song at beginning is About a Girl by The Academy Is... it's pretty awesome, go buy it **

**Dedicated to the real life 'Derrick' who's idiotness helped me come up with this way to somewhat true story.**

* * *

_**I'll wait here everyday**_

_**In case you scratch the surface**_

_**Last night I knew what to say **_

_**But you weren't there to hear it **_

_**These lines: so well rehearsed **_

_**Tongue-tied and overloaded**_

_**I'm not in love **_

_**This is not your song **_

_**I'm not gonna waste these words **_

_**About a girl**_

_**-About a Girl, by The Academy Is…**_

Massie Block could not believe she was about to do this. She was so not the stay up until 11 on IM, waiting for a boy to logon to tell him that, yes, she liked him, and she didn't care what his girlfriend said type of girl. Claire Lyons wouldn't be too happy about Massie's confession, but, then again, she didn't really like Massie, or her friendship with Derrick, in general.

--

Derrick knew that Massie liked him. He also knew that Claire hated this fact. She had told him numerous times to "stay away from Massie" because she was "hurting their relationship". Derrick thought this was crap and that he could still be a friend to Massie. She talked to him for 4 hours after his breakup with that blonde girl, Mary. They had stayed up half the night, giggling over their computers to funny stories, and freaking each other out with scary ones countless number of times. Claire was controlling his life. So why did he still like her so much?

--

**DERRICK HAS SIGNED ON**

Oh god, this was it. Massie was about to tell Derrick that she liked him. She had practiced what she was going to say for hours.

--

**Massie**: hey, whats up?

**Derrick**: hey hold on one sec? ill be right back

--

Was he purposely torturing her? His away message popped up.

--

**BRB. I love you Claire more than anything and nothing can ever change that.**

**--**

Yes, he was purposely torturing her. While he was away, she typed up her confession and sent it, figuring it would be easier to do (and less easy to chicken out) if she told him before they were in a conversation.

--

**Massie**: hey,idk how im gonna say this, but I think itll be easiest if I just spit it out. I like you derrick, and Claire kinda has a problem with that. Idk why im even telling you this, but part of me believes that if I tell you, itll change things. Well probably not but whatever. I just wanted to get that out.

--

Suddenly, Massie's, what she liked to call her "Cracky Maccy", white MacBook signed her off of IM.

--

**MASSIE HAS SIGNED OFF**

How could she just sign off after confessing something like that? True he had known all along but still. It took some major guts for Massie to admit that.

**MASSIE HAS SIGNED ON**

Okay good, it was just Maccy being a "crack head" again.

--

**Derrick**: hey…

**Massie**: by the three "…"'s I assume you got my IM.

**Derrick**: yeah, Massie, I did, and ive kinda known all along but your confession actually made it real.

**Massie**: yeah…I hope this doesn't make things…awkward between us

**Derrick: **no, never. :-) and look, if there's anything I can do for you, just lemme know

**Massie**: thanks :-) i think ill be okay though

**Derrick**: I know you will just I feel bad for putting you in this position

**Massie: **no, its not your fault. You cant control who you like, right?

**Derrick**: right, but seriously, if you need anything, you know the number right?

**Massie**: right :-) soo… whats up? :-p

**Derrick**: ha nothing much, tired...hey did I ever tell you about my experience in the grocery store?

**Massie**: when? About the time when you ran up and down the isles, pretending to be tarzan and your mom threatened to disown you?

**Derrick**: that would be the time ha hey, I think im gonna go to sleep, but once again, seriously, if you feel the need to talk at 4 am, don't think twice about calling me :-)

**Massie**: ha okay night derrick

**Derrick**: night massie

**DERRICK HAS SIGNED OFF**

**--**

Why did he have to make it so hard for her to get over him? Claire was going to be be real fun to face at school in just two short days. Did Massie Block just make the biggest mistake of her adolescent life?

--

Why did he like Claire, even though she controlled his life? Because it was a lot easier admitting to 'liking' Claire than to say that he, Derrick Herrington, was in love with his best friend of forever.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely **


End file.
